Electrical connectors can be used to provide electrical communication between components of a system. The connectors can be made of multiple parts, some of which are delicate and require careful treatment during manufacturing, testing, storage, installation, usage, and other life cycle phases. Electrical contact between parts on the connector is important in maintaining a consistent, low-loss signal in the system. The contact parts and the connectors themselves are susceptible to damage when not mated and demated in a careful manner.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.